User talk:Abhi09
Welcome! Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki. The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. There is a significant chance that you have never edited frequently on another wiki, so we'll show you here a list of guides and information you will need to make the best and most informed edits. Being a New Member *If you haven't already, please ''' and create a user name. It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. To see more on why you should create an account, look at Help - Why create an account?. * ' takes you to a page of the most recent edits people have done on individual pages. If you need to learn how to edit, patrolling this page and looking at other peoples edits can take you a long way. *'Questions?' One of the places to go to if you need to ask a question is the Help desk. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. *'Need help?' If you need help, or would like to learn many new things, go to Category:Help Pages. An alternative is to go to Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter *Monster List *Monster Types *Game List *Weapon Types *Weapon Mechanics *Item List *MH Vocabulary Wiki * * * *Category:Help Pages *Best Images * *Template Portal For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations Hi Page was deleted and there isn't much info on that armor anyway. Thekingkiller 17:01, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay Abhi09 17:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) User pic First off, you need to download the picture you want to put in onto the wiki. Then you put two brackets (example. ], but times 2), around this structure: File:(name of image).(jpg,png,etc)|250px That bit is important, if it's not sized properly, things could get messy. Message me if you have anymore concerns. PurpleIsGood 01:13, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Example time=01:37, December 24, 2010 (UTC) |text=Hey, Iv noticed u are having trouble with getting the picture u want in your userbox, if u want, with your permission, i could do it for u. }} Done Talk Template Help RE: Help Please }}}}}} Talk Template Guide RE: Talk Template Guide I got that from PurpleIsGood but, what I don't know is if I have to make a page for the template, or what? MasterLongSword 02:57, January 24, 2011 (UTC) When I'm on You asked how much time I spend on the weekends. I'm normally on from around 10am-12am, then from 4pm-8amMikester777 03:00, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm on at.. Will do Memo For Myself Tigrex-Well, the the templates names are MHFU(Weapon abbreviation)Wep. The info is already there in the old template. MLS- Most of them have the info but some (like the Lost Babel) Don't have any info. If that happens just ask me, Tigrex, or an admin to put the info/tell you what to put MLS-The new templates look like this: http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Steel_Lance,[[Steel Lance]], and the old ones look like the Lost Babel page. As for what categories are done, Great Sword and Long Sword are done. Tigrex is working on Hammers, I think Plexioth-xD is working on Dual Swords, and I'm working on lances. You can help one of us or you can start working on a different weapon type MLS-Good job. Only a few things were wrong, but they weren't major. 1. You need to add "The (Insert weapon name here) is a (Insert weapon class) type weapon. 2. You need to add what games it appears in. 3. The sharpness needs to be in this format: You put this (Without the "<" things) So you put T, S, M, or B (Tiny, Small, Medium, Big) then the first 3 letters of the Sharpness color. So it will look like this: 4. On the Japanese name, just put this (?). 5. You need to put a Remarks Sub-Heading for more info on the weapon (The text that used to go on the side of the old template). It might seem like alot, but you did a good job. Just change what I told you and if you have any more questions, ask me. Tigrex- Oh and the for the pic you need to use http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Images_GeneStarwind. It's a huge archive, but that's what pics were using. The Serpent Bite pic will be under the SnS title obviously. Lord Loss- When you want to start a new line, put . Only without the question mark, obviously. Just putting this here to let myself remember... Abhi 21:29, February 13, 2011 (UTC) BTW I may have picked a few of these up from other blogs/posts not necessarily mine MHFU Templates lol I might take it out that way it looks normall Nice Songs :P Music I have yet to add to my page Forever- Drake ft. Kanye West, Lil' Wayne, and Eminem When I'm gone-Eminem Spacebound-Eminem Airplanes pt.2-Bob Ft. Eminem, Hailey Williams Nothin on You-Bob ft. Bruno Mars Lose yourself- Eminem Monster Attack Stuff This is just in case I lose it... ' makes it red is red (avoid using words and use hex code)''' -the spaces and hi FF0000 is the hex code for red Oh that Clan Fanon im abit confused about registering (leader of Soul Reapers Clan) beczuse i mean i can make the page for the clan but im not sure how to register, unless that is how you register. i just need to know how to register the clan on fanon. Wyvren s 08:49, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hm..